


Stars like us

by Thenopeclub



Category: RWBY
Genre: Acting AU, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenopeclub/pseuds/Thenopeclub
Summary: Weiss has just been accepted into her dream school full of everything she needs to leave her world behind her and start her new life but she finds it to be increasingly difficult when her roommate Ruby Rose will stop at nothing to be her friend.(Summaries aren't my thing)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any of my stupid spelling or grammar mistakes, please.

Weiss had done it; She had gotten into the best acting school around. She felt like she about exploded with anticipation. The room was smaller than what she was used to. Nothing like back home, but she didn’t care. “I’m finally here” she sighed and placed her bags on her bed then started to unpack her stuff.

There were two beds so she assumed that she’d be getting a roommate and figured that she’d talk to her every now and again but keep her focused on her work. After all, that's what she was here for; to become better than she is. After decorating her side of the room and setting up her bed with light blue sheets and a white comforter; she sat at the desk and looked through her schedule.

Five minutes had passed with Weiss quietly read to herself; when a knock at the door interrupted her. Weiss groaned softly and got up from the desk. Once Weiss opened the door a crack, a loud thump of the floor was heard by her new roommate's suitcase. "Hey" At first glance, Weiss thought it was a mistake; she looked way too young to be in college.

Weiss's new roommate introduced herself as Ruby Rose. Right away Weiss could tell she would have a problem. “You’re Ruby Rose, the daughter of Summer Rose; the famous actress,” Weiss asked shocked that this was her Idol’s daughter. Ruby placed her hand behind her neck and smiled awkwardly “Yeah, that’s me.” Weiss was completely dumbfounded “But you’re fifteen, how did you get into Beacon,” She asked.

“I graduated early with my sister and her friends, she was going here for college so I thought I would too. Don’t get me wrong I’ve always wanted to be on the big screens ever since I saw my mom in one of the first films she was in.” Weiss stood in front of the door still in her shocked state. Ruby coughed awkwardly “Um, can I come in now.” Weiss step aside “Wow, you have some cool stuff”Ruby looked around the room in amazement.

“That’s your side of the room”Weiss pointed to the empty half of the shared room. “Thanks” Ruby smiled and walked over towards her bed; throwing her bag down onto the sheetless mattress. “So what’s your name, ”Ruby asked. Weiss’s eyes narrowed “You don’t know who I am?” Ruby furrowed her eyebrows “No, that’s why I asked you.” Weiss held back the urge to roll her eyes at the girl “Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Energy Company.” “Well, Weiss are you going to the introduction speech tomorrow?” “It’s mandatory, so yes” Weiss went back to her desk and continued going through her schedule.

“How about the big party afterward; I heard it's gonna be fun, well, that's what my sister said.” Weiss put her folder down so she could see Ruby “No, I will not be attending that party.” “Oh, ok; What’s your schedule like maybe we have some classes together.” Ruby approached Weiss and glanced over her shoulder to see her schedule.

Weiss closed her folder and laid it down onto the desk “I know you’re trying to be nice and make conversation but I came here for a reason and I will not be distracted” Weiss glared at Ruby. “I’m sorry,” Ruby says shyly “I just thought we could stick together for the first day. I really don’t know anyone besides my sister and I don’t really want to be alone on the first day; you know.” Weiss sighs “Look, I like my privacy and my space that’s all I want.” Ruby shook her head “Alright, I’ll keep out of your business”.

“Thank you” Weiss walked to her bed “Now I have to get up early tomorrow, so goodnight.” “Goodnight Weiss” Ruby started to emptying her bags and putting her stuff up.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss's morning is going great. It seemed as if her day would only get better, but of course, she had to jinx it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I took the feedback from you guy and tried to learn more on how to write better, so we'll see. I'm also using Grammarly and Breakup for extra help too. Also, this is a short chapter, just so you know.

Weiss woke up the next morning earlier than she interned too, so she went to the bathroom and took her time showering and relaxing beneath the warm water. The last few days had been stressful towards her. Like, when her father found out that she had sent a letter to Beacon; explaining why she wanted to attend their school.

He had made a big deal about how she could've gone to Atlas's acting school; she didn’t want to attend Atlas's school. She wanted to go to the Beacon, the school of her dreams. So, when she got the acceptance letter; she was more than thrilled. Her father tried his best to keep her there but she had prepared for his reaction.

She made a convincing argument; that this would be good for her. The part of the plan to catch his concentration was the promise that she'd be bringing good publicity to the Schnee name. Weiss turned off the water and wrapped herself in a White towel with the Schnee embellishment on the end. “I will be perfect,“ Weiss told herself in the mirror; Just as she did every day since she was young.

“Quite the speech you got there” A busty blond with long wild hair stepped out of the shower next to Weiss. “And?” Weiss questioned. “And nothing, I just thought I'd comment on your pick me up speech, I’m Yang by the way," Yang held out her hand to shake. “Weiss Schnee” Weiss looked back towards her reflection in the mirror; leaving Yang with her hand outstretched.

Yang awkwardly placed her hand back to her side “Well, it was nice to meet you, Weiss Schnee, I've got to go tame this beast I call my hair but maybe I’ll see you around." Yang muttered something incomprehensible as she left and Weiss went back to her morning routine. After she went back to her room to get the things needed for her classes today.

Ruby was still fast asleep in her deep red bed; snoring aloud. Weiss rolled her eyes as she passed the sleeping girl “She’s going to be late for the introduction speech,” Weiss told herself. She checked the time on her scroll “I’m going to be late” Weiss shouted; nearly falling as she ran out the door.

With half-lidded eyes, Ruby jumped out of her bed, falling on her butt “What’s wrong” She yelled in her half-awake state. The girl stood up and studied the area surrounding her; She let out a confused noise. Not quite understanding her roommate's loud wake-up call, she glanced at her rose shaped clock "Oh man".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do? I know there's room for a lot of improvement so just give me some suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two?


End file.
